Heads-up display
A Heads-Up Display, or HUD, is any transparent display that presents data without obstructing the user's view. Although they were initially developed for military aviation, HUDs are now used in commercial aircraft, automobiles, and other applications. Summary The Heads-Up Display is the main source for information in-game on Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2 and Halo 3, though the appearance of the HUD has changed dramatically from its predecessorsHalo: Combat EvolvedHalo 2Halo 3. The sensors augmented into the Spartan's body display the soldier's vital signs, which include a measure of their overall health in the form of bars. Note that this "health bar" has been removed from Halo 2 and Halo 3, with the reason being the insertion of automatic bio-foam injectors into the Mark VI armor.Halo 2 Instruction Manual. In Halo 3, there a slight convex appearance to simulate looking through a real visor. Also, the MJOLNIR shields flare up in a grid-shaped pattern, to simulate the player is taking damage. Additionally, the HUD also reports the strength of the wearer's shields through the energy signatures it emanates. Weapons heat and ammunition levels, as well as grenade type and count are also detected through sensors placed in the Spartan's gloves. In Halo 2, the Mark VI armor is able to register two weapons when the Spartan is dual-wielding. Another notable feature on the HUD is that each type of weapon that the gloves detect has it's own unique aiming reticule in relation to the type of ammo that it projects and it's statistics. Even vehicles and known heavy weapons have their own reticules. For example, the open circle reticule on the shotgun tells you that although the shell will land somewhere in the directed area, the distance and position are rather unpredictable. Or the Ghost's reticule tells you that the plasma shots will travel as far as the two dots show, but can drift off left or right a little. The reticule is also compatible with the scope of ranged weapons when installed. However, do remember that it is a reticule that is designed to AID the person in pinpointing where the shot will end up, while an aiming cursor shows exactly where the shot will end up. The Motion Sensor is another important feature displayed on the HUD. It can sense and track movement in a 15 meter radius (Halo 1), a 20 meter radius (Halo 2) and a 25 meter radius (Halo 3). Due to the insertion of IFF tags in UNSC soldiers, the radar can distinguish friend (yellow) from foe (red). Finally, the way point indicators are an on-screen directive that point out important objectives or locations in the Spartan's mission, and are extremely useful, measuring the distance the Spartan is from the objective. A HUD display is also featured on SPI Armor, MJOLNIR armor, ODST Body Suits, Marine Body Armor, and even the Elite armor. Confirmed Readouts MJOLNIR armor, SPI armor, and Elite armor The standard MJOLNIR armor contains the following readouts: * A meter displaying the relative Vitality of the user (absent from Halo 2 and Halo 3). * A gauge displaying Shield integrity status. * A gauge tracking the quantity of ammunition available for weapons carried. * A motion tracker. * A counter tracking the number and type of Grenades carried. * A targeting reticule which changes relative to the weapon currently in use. * Acknowledgment lights from other members of the wearer's team. * Maps and information uploaded over the wearer's TACCOM. * Zoom Function or function for using a Fiber Optic Probe (absent from Halo: Combat Evolved). ODST Body Suit and Marine Body Armor The standard ODST and Marine armor contains the following readouts: * A gauge tracking the quantity of ammunition available for weapons carried. * A motion tracker. * A counter tracking the number and type of Grenades carried. * A targeting reticule. * Acknowledgment lights from other members of the wearer's team. * Maps and information uploaded over the wearer's TACCOM. Images Image:Oldhalo.jpg|The HUD in a Pre-Xbox version of Halo. Image:MJOLNIR HUD.jpg|HUD for MJOLNIR Mk. V, from Halo:Combat Evolved. Image:MjolnirMKVIHUD.jpg|The MJOLNIR HUD from Halo 2. Image:Through the Eyes of the Chief.jpg|The new Spartan HUD in Halo 3. Image:EliteHUDH3.jpg|The new Elite HUD in Halo 3. Trivia * It is unknown how the Combat Harness-bearing Elites see their HUD due to the fact that they have no visor or digital readout. The HUD may be projected onto their retinas, eliminating the need for a visor, or they may wear contacts that present the information. * Custom games in Halo 3 let you be able to change how far your radar reads (10 metres, 25 meters, 75 meters or 150 meters). A downside to a large-range radar is that the red dots which represent enemies become hard to see. *In the above, the SPARTAN HUD is much more advanced than the ODST's HUD. Although in Halo 3 you can have the ODST helmet as a Armor Permutation and has the same HUD as any other Mk. VI HUD. Although it may be updated to the suit like the Mark V Sources Category:Technology Category:MJOLNIR Armor Category:UNSC